This invention relates to the production of a stabilised, covered elastic yarn.
It is known to manufacture elastic yarn by covering a core of elastic synthetic polymeric material with a covering thread. It is also known to stabilise the elastic synthetic polymeric material by stretching it and setting the stretch by heat before covering. The present invention is based on the appreciation that it is advantageous to draw and heat treat the yarn, in a running operation, after the cover has been placed on the core.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of making a stabilised covered elastic yarn which method is easier to carry out and supervise than previous methods, is more economical, and produces a product exhibiting a more intimate bond between covering yarn and core than previous covered elastic yarns so that the yarn has improved snag resistance in subsequent processing. In the method of the invention the yarn is heat treated briefly to set and stabilise it temporarily but in such a way that the elasticity can be restored by subsequent processing.